sous la couette
by ylg
Summary: Ils sont partenaires, tous les deux. À l’unisson l’un avec l’autre. Et malgré ça, ou au contraire à cause de ça, il y a trois mots qu'ils ne diront jamais l'un à l'autre. [KoIzu]


**Titre :** sous la couette  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple :** Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi pour l'œuvre originale et je ne veux pas savoir qui a commis les fillers de l'anime.

**Thème :** 31 jours, couette (13 juillet). 'devait aussi y avoir la contrainte "nocturne" quelque part, mais j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu en route, argh... un des buts de la fic étant de les mettre sous la même couette à un moment ou l'autre, c'était pourtant _censé _se passer la nuit, non ? grmpf.

oOo

Ils sont partenaires, tous les deux. À l'unisson l'un avec l'autre. Ils travaillent ensemble à la perfection. Ça n'est pas vraiment qu'ils aient besoin l'un de l'autre pour être efficaces, mais c'est à eux deux qu'ils travaillent le mieux. Depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoient, ils se connaissent l'un l'autre par cœur, forment deux moitiés d'un tout.  
Depuis toujours ou presque. Ils étaient tout mômes à leur première rencontre, l'Académie, leur première équipe, en temps que genin... Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, sont amis depuis le tout premier jour. Depuis cette époque, la vie de ninja les a séparés des autres ; ils font sans leur troisième équipier d'autrefois et le sensei de leurs débuts. Mais ils sont un duo bien rôdé, qui fonctionne ensemble depuis dix ans déjà.

On ne sépare pas une équipe qui gagne. Tous les jours, des shinobi meurent et des équipes doivent régulièrement être réagencées ; ils le savent bien, mais eux, ça paraît impensable à tout le monde qu'ils puissent un jour se retrouver l'un sans l'autre.  
On les connaît comme Izumo-et-Kotetsu. Une seule entité bicéphale. Si ça se trouve, certains savent qui ils sont, en temps que duo, mais ignorent lequel des deux répond à quel nom. Cette idée fait rire leurs amis. Eux trouvent ça plutôt vexant d'être réduits chacun à une moitié de l'autre, mais tant pis pour les gens qui ne les connaissent pas ; ça leur est presque égal au final. La plupart des shinobi restent anonymes, après tout… et c'est vrai, après tout, que chacun complète l'autre.

Certains au village disent qu'ils agissent comme un vieux couple. C'est un peu ça, oui. Certains encore, les mêmes ou d'autres, sont persuadés qu'ils _sont_ un couple. C'est peut-être vrai, peut-être pas. Mais là n'est pas la question, et de toute façon, ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes.

Officiellement, s'ils partagent le même appartement, en plus de travailler ensemble, c'est pour partager les frais en ménageant leur paie de chūnin. Beaucoup regardent cette excuse de travers : il y a des tas de chūnin, et même une poignée non négligeable de genin, qui vivent seuls. S'ils tiennent autant l'un à l'autre, ils n'ont pas besoin de prétextes pareils. Mais après tout, ça n'est vraiment pas leur problème…

Habiter ensemble, théoriquement, n'importe qui peut le faire. Vraiment vivre ensemble, continuer à se supporter mutuellement, dans tous les sens du terme, quand déjà on se côtoie toute la journée, demande plus.  
Ça exige de se comprendre, et d'accepter les différences de l'autre. Ne pas paniquer quand quelque chose dérape, quand pour raison X ou Y, de temps à autre, ils en viennent à se disputer ; régler le problème et passer à autre chose. Et ça, ils le font sans difficulté. Leur relation est à l'épreuve de tout.

La plus grande preuve de confiance, ça doit être de pouvoir dormir avec quelqu'un. Confier son dos à un équipier en situation de combat, tout le monde est amené à le faire –avec plus ou moins de facilité- un jour ou l'autre. Choisir de montrer une faiblesse, ça va plus loin. Après une mission difficile, s'autoriser à craquer, peut-être pleurer, se laisser réconforter, ça ne s'accorde pas à n'importe qui.  
« On l'a laissé se faire tuer. On était là et on n'a rien pu faire.  
- On ne l'a pas _laissé_. On était là et on a fait ce qu'on a pu. Pas assez… »  
Et une question douloureuse reste en suspens : « Et si demain c'est toi qui disparaissais ? »

Être complémentaires au point de n'avoir plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre, qu'il suffit un geste, un regard, c'est en général une force au combat. Mais dépendre de cette association, ne plus être bon à rien sans l'autre ? ils ne pourraient pas se permettre une telle faiblesse.

Ils savent ce qu'il y a quand ils ôtent leurs uniformes, ce qui reste sous les masques et les bandeaux, la réalité de la chair humaine et faillible, les cicatrices, les faiblesses.  
Ce que l'on cache au fond de soi. Ils peuvent tout révéler l'un à l'autre.

Tous leurs secrets, sous les bandages, sous les mèches tombantes, la peau sous l'uniforme. Ce qui fait que l'on craquera, quel genre de mission, d'échec, sera insupportable. Quand il faudra ramper, au soir, sous la même couette tous les deux et tenir l'autre dans ses bras.  
Ou peut-être, peut-être, le faire en toute occasion, nuit après nuit, juste pour être contre l'autre.

Sans jamais dire « je t'aime », même si c'est vrai, qu'ils sont la personne la plus importante au monde l'un pour l'autre, son meilleur ami, quelqu'un à qui on tient plus que tout, l'objet de toute son affection, qu'ils soient amoureux ou non, ou n'importe quoi de tel. Même si c'est vrai, ces mots sont tabous, pour des ninja.  
Pour les prononcer, il faut avoir, plus encore que confiance en son partenaire, confiance en soi-même, pour rester en vie au fil des missions les plus dangereuses. Dire « je t'aime » à un être cher et se faire tuer juste ensuite, c'est risquer à coup sûr de lui faire du mal, bien trop de mal, rajouter encore à la douleur provoquée par sa propre perte. Ça, ils ne peuvent se le permettre.

Alors quoi qu'ils puissent éprouver, ils ne diront rien. Ils seront juste toujours là l'un pour l'autre, en silence, sans parole inutile, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.  
Après tout, ils n'ont pas réellement besoin de ces mots pour se compre ndre…


End file.
